Comment on fait tomber un blondinet amoureux d'soi
by lilouscythe
Summary: Envy prend conscience de son amour pour Ed. C'est la galère pour lui. surtout à cause de ses sentiments qui prennent le dessus sur lui. [première fic commune]


Voilà comment on fais tomber un blondinet amoureux de sois

**Notre histoire commence dans une rue de Dublith. **On pouvait apercevoir une personne de genre indéterminé grogner dans sa barbe tout en shootant précautionneusement dans un caillou.

**Il s'arrêta devant un bar avec inscrit "Devil's Nest" dessus. **On pouvait entendre diverses plaintes venir de l'intérieur comme "mal au crâne, j'ai trop bu". L'androgyne sourit (le sourire qui fait peur...) et entra en hurlant pour le malheur des gens à l'intérieur. **Une fois son" mal" fait il sourit et s'adossa contre le mur. **Il laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur en voyant les "restes" d'une soirée très arrosée...Même du bout de la rue on pouvait sentir l'alcool qui émanait de ce bar (miteux).**Greed le "gérant" du bar releva sa têt et dit un:**

**- Ta gueule palmier**

Ledit palmier ne rit plus mais continua d'afficher un sourire menaçant. Sur un ton froid il dit:

-Quand on a la tête d'une brosse à ongles, on se tait.

'soupir'- Ecoute j'ai la gueule bois, alors si tu veux Bien partir et nous laisser cuver..

-Eh...tu crois que je vais partir comme ça?

**- Si un de ses jours de pouvait être gentil ça serait la fin du monde. **

-donne moi une raison d'être gentil..

-Tu veux quoi?

- Moi je suis pas comme Toi, Toi tu veux toujours tout...Enfin. J'viens juste comme ça, j'avais envie..

-Je te crois pas.

**- Je te dis que j'avais envie, envie de te faire chier. Utilise le cerveau même si il est petit que tu as.**

-Oho..Mais c'est qu'on devient vulgaire?Eh bah quoi? Si je savais pas que t'était un "garçon" (homme c'est pas très approprié), je t'aurais demandé si t'avais pas tes règles, par hasard..

SILENCE DE MORT **très frustré Envy décida de sortir du Devil's Nest et de revenir ce venger plus tard. **Il marcha un long moment, ou plutôt, vagabonda un bon moment, avant de se retrouver devant la boucherie des Curtis..

-Mais je fous quoi, là?

**Il regarda la boucherie un moment avant de se dire qu'il faudrait mieux qu'il retourne avec les autres homonculus**

"Ouais. Si je rentre pas, la vieille va me faire la peau..." pensa-t-il.

**Il se dirigea donc vers central et ne se gênerais pas pour prendre l'apparence de Pride pour pouvoir prendre le passage **Il savait Bien qu'il était un sans-gêne, et alors? Seul hic: Mustang traînait dans les parages. Il en avait entendu parler.

"Et meeerde! si j'me fait griller, je le serais pour de bon... Attends...Si Mustang est là, ça veut dire que le nabot doit pas être Bien loin..." pensa-t-il.

**Envy resta deux minutes à réfléchir dans la rue comme un poteau quand il entendu une conversation. Envy eut une idée brillante il attendit que l'un d'eux partent pour rentrer en scène il donna un coup de poing à l'homme qui restait et pris sa place.**

"Ouais je suis trop fort!" pensa-t-il (la modestie, ça existe).

**Il partit donc pour le bâtiment de centrale avec une démarche plus assurée que jamais**

"il va quand même que je dise à "mère" ce que j'étais allé faire...Je suis voué à mentir..." pensa-t-il.

**Au moment ou il allait rentrer dans la bâtiments il croisa Pride **Il lui lança un "Salut le borgne" très peu amical.

**- Bonjour Envy...**

-Et ta gueule j'veux pas t'entendre...

Il partit en maugréant

-Quel gamin j'vous jure, dit Pride

**Envy marchait dans les couloirs il savait ou il devait aller mais tout d'un coup il tourna** à gauche et senti quelqu'un lui rentrer dedans. Le poids de la personne le fit basculer et tomber à terre. **La personne lui tendit une main gantée. **Il regarda la personne et, dans un élan de nervosité il dit "Pas besoin de ton aide, Full Nabot" Ed ne compris pas tout de suite. Ce type était un officier et il venait de l'appeler "Full Nabot" A Moins que...

**- Envyyyyyyyyy. Cria Ed.**

- Chiottes, démasqué, Fit-il sarcastiquement

**Ed retira rapidement sa main comme pour empêcher Envy de la prendre **Envy reprit son apparence normale et dit

-Content de te revoir Moi aussi, Chibi. Dit-il sur un ton blasé.

**Il se releva tout seul et regarda de haut Ed. **Ce dernier justement évitait son regard, allez savoir pourquoi

**- Bon on va faire comme-ci tu m'avais pas vu nabot. **

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, d'abord

**Envy repartit en changeant à nouveau d'apparence **en laissant Ed planté là. Pour une fois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entretués! C**ependant alors qu'il avait tourner il regarda discrètement le blond. **Ledit blond sentait un regard posé sur lui mais il ne releva pas. **Envy se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de partir.**

"Yatta il est trop mignon quand il s'y met, lui aussi!" pensa Envy

**Il se frappa la tête contre le mur avant de partir pour de bon. **

"Pas penser à des choses comme ça!!!!" se dit-il

**Il arriva presque dans le bureau du généralissimes il pris son apparence quand Roy arriva.**

-Qu'est-ce que?! s'exclama Roy

**- Je suis King Bradley s'exclama Envy.**

**" Non mais ça devrait pas être permis d'être ci con" pensa Envy.**

Roy lui fit un salut militaire impeccable. Envy riait intérieurement de la connerie de Mustang.

"Je le torture ou pas?"

**Quand un flash lui vint à l'esprit**

**" Et si Ed aimait Roy... ?"**

A cette pensée Envy trembla légèrement mais pas assez fort pour que Roy ne s'en rende compte. **Il rentra de suite dans la pièce ce frappa la tête contre le mur de un il avait des pensée qu'il en pouvait se permettre d'avoir et de deux il en voulait pas s'imaginer que Ed puisse sortir avec Roy. **

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'ariiiiiiive!!!!!! aidez Moi..." "reprends Toi et soit cruel..." Se dit-il

**Il repris sa forme de palmier et retira le livre qu'il fallait, **il pris l'ascenseur et descendit. Envy sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre il s'enferma a clé, s'assit sur son lit et se mit à avoir le cafard Il s'allongea et regarda le plafond sans rien penser. Il détailla ce plafond et se dit

"j'avais jamais remarqué cette tâche, là" " elle ressemble beaucoup à Ed" "mais à quoi je pense, là?"

il se releva. il était sans doute assez malade pour voir des Ed partout

"c'est nouveau ça, la maladies des nains jaunes !" pensa-t-il à nouveau

Il se lève de son lit et regarde intensément un point en face de lui.

"c'est marrant, mais y se passe quoi dans ma tête?"

Au moment ou il réussissait à s'imaginer Ed à l'endroit qu'il regardait il changea de point et vi sa à chaque fois pendant une heure

"ralala!!! 400 ans de vie de cruauté finissent comme ça?! mais il m'arrive quoi à la fin? Je dois éliminer ce nabot et tout s'arrangeras "

Sur ce, il soupira et se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Mais il avait oublié qu'il l'avait fermé à clé, donc il se prend la porte il pesta et déverrouilla la porte

"en plus, de l'air frais devrait me faire du Bien!"

Envy sortit donc dans les rues desserte de la citée enfouie il en risquait pas de trouver quelqu'un là

"Ro lala! mais Moi aussi si je cherche la ou y a personne, je risque pas de le trouver! Qu'es-ce que je raconte encore comme connerieeeeeeee "

il eut soudain un autre flash

"Et puis, si Ed ne sortait pas avec Roy (ce qu'il ne fait pas -ou du Moins, j'espere-) mais avec quelqu'un d'autre?"

Envy s'était dit l'espace d'une seconde que Roy était son plus grand rival, mais il y en avait d'autre "faut vraiment que j'aille l'éliminer sinon je vais devenir fou" tu l'es pas déjà, palmier? d'un pas décider il sortit de la citée enfouie et se promis que si il voyait le nabot il l'embraserait.

"MAIS JE PENSE QUOI A LA FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN? J'AI DIT QUE J'ALLAIS L'EXTERMINER, JE LE FERAI!!!après l'avoir embrassé...bouuuuuuuh sa recommence!"

Envy arriva à la sortie de la citée enfouie il marcha environ deux bonnes heures et le soleil se couchait.

"bon ils sont où à la fin? Et merde! moi aussi si je cherche pas au QG... Tiens, c'est très romantique, le soleil couchant...ARGLH!"

Envy se laissa tomber sur les genoux et horreur quelqu'un lui tend la main pour qu'il se relevé

-Hey, ça va? demanda ce quelqu'un

- non ça va pas. crie Envy

L'inconnu eu un mouvement de recul. Envy daigna lever les yeux vers l'inconnu Et Oh! horreur cette personne était un mec qui était en compagnie de Edward, Envy, pris de panique, ne savait plus où se mettre quand ses promesse leur vinrent à l'esprit, il se leva transperça le mec s'approcha Edward et lui attrapa la tête. Ed se mit couleur rose (tout mignon). c'est qu'il était près, le palmier! Envy lui vola un baiser

" Oh c'est si doux"

Ed resta quelques instant planté comme un poteau. Envy, lui, parti en courant en ricanant comme une petite fille

"je l'ai eu! je l'ai eu!!! je suis gagnant sur tout les tableau "

Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin, derrière un arbre et se mit a penser à diverses choses sympathiques comme le baiser voler à Edward, la réactions d'Edward, le faites qu'Edward soit libre que Edward pouvait être à lui En parlant d'Ed, celui-ci venait juste de réagir. Il ne savait plus trop où se mettre puis son regard tomba sur le cadavre au sol. Il laissa longtemps son regard sur le cadavre. et poussa un soupir

" mais je vais dire quoi au colonel caca, moi? désolé pour le soldat, il s'est fait transpercer!? je me demande bien pourquoi il a fait ça d'ailleurs"

- Et pourquoi il m'a…

Edward rougit et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. et resta un long moment comme ça, debout, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le colonel s'avança vers lui.

- Full Metal?

Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils

-Colonel.

Roy hocha la tête.

-Full Metal, j'aimerais savoir ce qui c'est passé ici?

- Juste un carnage d'Envy je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça.

-On va en parler dans mon bureau.

-Colonel? vous me paraissez bizarre.

-Hn? Non, c'est toi qui doit être fatigué

Edward le suivit donc dans son bureau Un fois arrivés à destination, le colonel ferma la porte et regarda Ed intensément.

- Assois-toi Full Metal

-Colonel, vous avez vraiment l'air bizarre

- Ce n'est que ton imagination.

-Donc. Qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire?

-Es-tu encore vierge?

Edward vira à l'écarlate et cria:

-PARDOOOOOON?!

- Je pense que tu ma bien compris Full Metal

-!!!!!! je dois le prendre comment?

- Hum, comme tu veux voyons.

-'rire nerveux' je le prend comme une plaisanterie...c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire?

- non...

-donc, vous pouvez poursuivre.

- tu a quelque chose à faire ce soir

-'rougit fortement'euw non...A

Roy lui vola un baiser

-que?!

Il lui posa l'index sur la bouche

- chutt

"deuxième fois de la journée...j'ai quoi?!"

- veux-tu sortir avec moi?

-!

- N'aie pas peur répond. je en fais pas te manger.

-Je...hum… ...

- J'utilise toujours le préservatif, je suis quelqu'un de propre, je mange pas beaucoup et ej paye toujours. s'empressa de dire Roy.

-C'est quoi ce délire? murmura Ed

- C'est pas un délire, je suis sérieux.

-je…

-Où alors tu préfères comme ça? Fait le colonel en changeant d'apparence, laissant place à une étrange plante verte.

- Envyyyyy...oumph.

Gueula-t-il avant de se faire arrêter par un baiser. La, il ne put faire grand chose, à part se laisser faire. Seulement il perdit le contrôle de ses mains qui allèrent se joindre derrière le cou d'Envy. Ce dernier mis les mains dans le dos d'Ed. leur baiser passa rapidement au langoureux quand le véritable Roy mustang entra dans le bureau.

-Que se passe-t-il ici?

- On s'embrasse. Répond Envy comme-ci il parlait à un attardé.

Edward ne put répondre, trop coupé du monde tout seul sur son petit nuage rose en barbe à papa (on s'égare...) Envy agrippa Ed et le hissa sur son épaule.

-Bon, nous on y va, on est pas tranquilles ici

Envy passa à côté de Roy et entreprit d'aller de nouveau chez Pride. Il repassa dans le bureau du (borgne) généralissime et ouvrit la porte en disant:

-Yo le borgne, pas le temps de bavasser, je me casse.

il attrapa le livre et s'en alla avec Edward dans l'ascenseur sans laisser Pride placer un mot. Dans l'ascenseur il en profita pour caresser Ed dans le dos. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure pendant qu'il caressait Ed dans le dos il pensa à ceci: comment faire pour que Dante ne le remarque pas. Sachant que le temps était réduit, il commençait a devenir nerveux tellement nerveux tapa du pied à terre. Ed le remarqua, et pour le calmer un peu, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules mais manque de pot ça stressa encore plus Envy. Donc il arrêta et lui dit doucement: "et si je faisait le mort?" Envy ne stressa plus d'un coup. son plan était la: il allait dire qu'il allait le martyriser, qu'on ne le dérange pas. il ricana bizarrement et secoua la tête, il attrapa Ed de façon à se qu'on croie qu'il soit en mauvaise posture. mais fit doucement pour ne pas le blesser.

-Tu évites de trop bouger, d'accord? lui dit Envy doucement

Ed approuva d'un signe de tête et l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Envy respira un grand coup et fit un pas hors de la cabine. Wrath et Lust les regardèrent. voyant le regard incrédule des deux homonculus il se mis à crier.

- Lâche-moi stupide palmier.

Wrath et Lust eurent une goutte d'eau manga au dessus de la tête et Envy leur dit:

-J'avais réussi a le faire taire, vous êtes pas doués

Ed réussis très bien à s'empêcher de rire puis Envy monta dans sa chambre en lançant : je vais le torturer. Les deux autres acquiescèrent

Envy déposa Ed sur le sol et ferma la porte à clé. Les deux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un moment, ne sachant que dire.

- C'est bien ici. Lança Ed.

-Ed, tu n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question. Fait sournoisement Envy.

- la...la quel? ( nous rappelons à nos lecteurs que Envy à poser deux questions)

-la deuxième. fit-il, en se rapprochant un peu

Ed rougit en se rappellent qu'il n'aurait pas voulu dire oui au colonel mais maintenant la question lui était poser par Envy.

- Dit oui ou non. Dit Envy.

- Envy je ne sais pas encore, laisse-moi le temps.

-Ok tout le temps que tu veux... fait-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Edward trouva bizarre comment Envy régissais après tout il l'avait toujours connu assez froid.

-Envy...je te comprend pas...Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

- Quand on est amoureux on ne sait jamais comment on réagis ce sont des pulsions qui nous parcourent le corps qui nous fait agir. Rien de plus.

-tu veux dire que…?

- Je t'aime chibi-chan et je veux partager une partie de ma vie avec toi.

Envy avait dit ça en le prenant dans ses bras et en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Ed avait rougit violemment. Il trouvait vraiment Envy bizarre, mais comme ça il se sentait bien. Il lui rendit son étreinte et le serra un peu plus.

OWARI


End file.
